


夏溺（十六）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（十六）

　　后来的很长一段时间内，李笠都沉浸在夏勉说“可以做他男朋友、老公、甚至孩子爸爸”的话里，找不到和夏勉相处的正确方式。  
　　他不太敢和夏勉对视，只要夏勉靠近，他就脸红耳热，心脏砰砰狂跳。有时他只是坐在椅子上休息，手上没有事做，又没人和他讲话，夏勉就会在他的脑海里蹦来蹦去，他想啊想，想一小会脸就红透，晕晕乎乎找不着北。  
　　初冬，李笠难得有一天上午没有排课，夏勉就带李笠一起去了学校。  
　　李笠下午两点前要赶到培训机构，在此之前整个上午都空闲无事。夏勉有课，就给他借了一张学生卡，让他在图书馆等他。  
　　“我课后就来找你，你在这里等我，哪里都不要去。”夏勉说。  
　　李笠的气息被夏勉的Alpha气息覆盖，明明白白是有主的人。图书馆里的其他Alpha察觉到这一点，就不会贸然靠近。  
　　李笠啄米似的点头：“我就在这里等你。”  
　　  
　　夏勉进入教学楼上课，室友热情招呼他，让他一起坐在前排。  
　　夏勉平时不住学校，和同班同学来往也不紧密，但他是专业第一，时常在竞赛中获奖，家境好，对外人脉又广，算是校园“风云人物”，文科院系为他跑来蹭课的男男女女没见少过。  
　　“你最近在忙什么？好几门课你都翘掉了。”室友问，“是在忙留学的初选？”  
　　夏勉大二时看中了全校每年级只有一个名额的国家精英留学计划，他毫不掩饰自己想争夺这个名额的意思，竞赛、考试，都是奔着留学去的。学生们背后讨论起来，都觉得没人能争得过夏勉。  
　　独一份的名额，难度也是独一份。它的抢手之处在于补助很高，全程由国家拨款。如果拿到资格的人已婚，他户籍登记的配偶可以跟过去陪读，享受百分之七十的额外补助。  
　　“有这个原因，但更多是在花时间做项目。”夏勉回答。  
　　“牛人就是牛，我们忙作业和课设就累个半死了。”室友感叹道，“如果你真能去留学，记得一定要提前结婚啊，到时候老婆在那边陪你，不用工作就白赚一笔补助金。”  
　　“再说吧。”夏勉摊开书翻看今天的授课内容，“等真的拿到资格，用通知书和钻戒一起求婚也来得及。”  
　　“啊？”室友吓傻了，脑袋空转两圈，猛地反应过来，“你……什么意思，你有女朋友了？你在谈恋爱吗？”  
　　夏勉看了眼已经走上讲台的教授，避而不答：“上课了，下次再聊。”  
　　  
　　课后，夏勉甩开室友，径直走向图书馆。途中手机来电震动，他拿起一看，发现在上课期间就有三个被他无视的未接来电。他接通，对面是久未联系的堂哥。  
　　“夏勉？”  
　　“是我，怎么突然打电话？”  
　　“你干嘛去了，怎么不早点接我电话！”堂哥啧舌道，“你听我说，你爸又去找你了，这次他应该知道你住在哪里，去年我和我爸妈不是去看过你一次？我爸喝了酒口风不严，他们一起喝了次酒，你爸应该是知道了。”  
　　夏勉走入无人的树荫下，问堂哥：“他怎么过来，火车？飞机？什么时候出发？”  
　　“昨天夜里的火车，还好他单位的人知道，不然都来不及通知你……你看你怎么应对，要不要躲一躲？”  
　　夏勉捏紧手机，冷冷直视前方：“他来，为什么是我躲，是我对不起他还是我没脸见他？”  
　　夏勉远离父亲来B市读书，夏父找过他很多次，频率不一，但每学期至少要来一次。他早早搬出宿舍租房住，配合堂哥通风报信，没有被他找上门。少有几次碰上面，也是在人潮涌动的校园内，夏父对儿子再有不满，也好着面子，没有做出丑事。  
　　夏勉读到大三，拿下众多竞赛，全款买车，申请留学，所有计划稳步推进。他不需要父亲再来骂骂咧咧，对他的努力抖一脚灰。  
　　“你把他号码给我，我问他到哪了。既然知道我的住处，不如直接放进家里，免得他来学校大吵大闹。”  
　　“号码一会短信发你。”堂哥嘱咐道，“别跟他硬来，出事马上联络我，知道吗？”  
　　“知道。”  
　　夏勉挂了电话。  
　　他在初冬微凉的树荫下感受到灼心的怒火。可能是因为他正走向图书馆取回他暂时寄存的李笠。一通电话打断他，将他扯回阴风阵阵的童年。  
　　  
　　  
　　李笠坐在图书馆原位等待夏勉，仅去书架取书时起身过一次。  
　　夏勉回来时，发现他在费劲地阅读C语言程序设计的入门书，眉头微皱，嘴里无声地念叨着书上的文字。  
　　见夏勉来了，他迅速合上书，试图用双手掩住封皮。  
　　夏勉拉开他身侧的椅子坐下，用口型问：“看得懂吗？”  
　　李笠点头：“一点点。”  
　　他是当年文化课考第一的学生，不是文化课学不下去不得已考艺术的那类人。  
　　图书馆里人声寂静，只有书页翻动和下笔的唰唰声。夏勉把李笠手中的书抽走，换上一本空白本，写下：画我。  
　　李笠脸颊泛红，摆摆手，表示自己做不到。  
　　夏勉顾自拿出课本自习，不再和李笠交谈。李笠没有书看，捧着他给的空白本干坐了一会，终是提笔画他。  
　　夏勉大学以来都是一个人自习，有时身边坐着陌生人，有时谁也没有。今天在他旁边的是李笠，他让李笠画他，李笠就乖乖画，眼里只有他和画纸。  
　　自习一直持续到午休时间，李笠画了两幅夏勉，伏在桌上一笔一笔添加细节。夏勉拿起他的画查看，李笠紧张地捏着笔，等待夏勉给他评价。  
　　夏勉不懂画，他知道李笠画得十足认真，就也不需要在意其他问题了。  
　　“很像。”他说。  
　　李笠弯了弯眼睛，露出不明显的笑意。  
　　夏勉将画收进包内，带李笠去学校食堂吃过午饭，就送他去培训机构上班。  
　　身边没有了李笠，夏勉降下车窗，在冷风的吹拂中逐渐降温。  
　　他捏紧方向盘，加速驶向公寓。  
　　  
　　夏勉的父亲酗酒，啤酒肚涨得老高。常年不健康的饮食和作息习惯让他比同龄人显老十岁，夏勉站他身边，说是他的孙子都有人信。  
　　夏父只提了一个牛津旅行包，坐在夏勉公寓楼下的花坛边等他，嘴里叼着烟，背脊垮塌着，远看就是像流浪汉。他曾经也是个为孩子戒烟戒酒的好爸爸，照片里他身材精瘦，将小小的夏勉举高，放在脖子上玩骑马。  
　　转眼他的身材膨胀松弛，烟酒不断。第一次对夏勉动手时眼神迟疑痛苦，双手颤抖不停。很快他不再迟疑，对用暴力制裁小孩上了瘾。  
　　“楼里大厅和电梯禁烟。把烟掐了，跟我上去。”夏勉对父亲说话并不客气。  
　　夏父在烟雾中眯眼看他，吐出烟蒂，随手按灭在花坛中。  
　　“你住的房子很好啊，就为了不让我找到，浪费这笔钱租房子？”刚打上照面，夏父就细碎地念叨着。无论身处何地，他的遣词造句总带着怨气。  
　　夏勉不应他的话。  
　　夏父憋着口闷气，跟着他进入公寓楼。  
　　一进门，玄关的鞋架上摆着两种尺码的鞋，明显有两个人生活的痕迹。夏父虽然将中年的自己活成一摊烂泥，但他是Alpha，他对Omega的气味和其他Alpha一样敏锐。  
　　“你和Omega住在一起？”夏父问夏勉，“你养着一个Omega？”  
　　夏勉不否认：“我花钱租的房子，和谁住是我的自由。”  
　　夏父四处转了转，看到屋子里到处是一对一对的日常用品，气得脸色发青：“我被催债的逼得换了三五个房子和手机，还被单位降级成临时工。你拿钱养Omega逍遥快活的时候，想没想过你爸爸在家里过的是什么日子？”  
　　夏勉不再是当初爸爸一扬起巴掌就躲在桌下发抖的孩子。他已经不再惧怕任何形式的暴力，也不为任何意外慌张。  
　　“你欠的债，不是因为要给我交学费，供我读书留学。你欠债是因为你想用一个的债务填另一个债务，利滚利你怎么都还不完，我为什么要负担你的过错？”  
　　夏父惊诧而暴怒地瞪着儿子，语速加快，嘴里甚至喷出白沫：“你以为我不想还吗？那么大一笔债，我借光了能借的钱去填空子，我填得上吗？我还带着你，我必须不停借钱才不会被起诉，不然我直接去坐牢不就松快了？你明明能赚钱，为什么不帮我还债，要把钱给别人花！”  
　　夏勉闭了闭眼，全身血管都在突突跳动，好像要爆裂开来。  
　　“我还带着你，不然我直接去坐牢不就松快了？”——这句话夏父十年如一日地反复说、反复说，成了剜刮夏勉最有利的刀子。  
　　什么样的话会让一个孩子后悔被爸爸生下来？这句话就可以，到今天，夏勉大三了，这句话还奏效。  
　　夏勉握紧双拳，压抑着音调，尽量不和他争吵：“我不想和你翻陈年旧帐，你来找我做什么，你直接说。”  
　　夏父把火气压下去，抹了一把脸。刚刚五十岁的人，满脸是肖似六十岁的沧桑。  
　　“给我借钱。”夏父说，“你伯父喝酒，把你比赛得奖的事说了出来。我要的不多，就要最急的一笔，八万。”  
　　八万。  
　　夏勉垂眼，视线范围内出现一层假想的灰色。  
　　难道有人以为赚八万容易？夏勉在项目组熬过的通宵、在图书馆翻烂的书只有他自己知道。如果他的爸爸背着巨额债务还能做最初的那个好爸爸，他怎么会不帮他还债？他熬到吐血，把最后一块钱都拿出去，他也比现在舒畅。  
　　“我已经不需要你了。”夏勉说，“你现在可以安心去坐牢。”  
　　灰色从天花板开始蔓延，哗啦一下倾泻下来，将公寓的方形空间用水泥填满——只有水泥才会将所有氧气挤兑出去，形成如此让人窒息的灰色泥潭。在夏勉用轻描淡写的语气将“坐牢”二字说出口时，他看到父亲被他的话彻底激怒。  
　　到底该怎样描述夏父的神情才好？斑驳的皱纹像缠绕的群蛇，眼球混浊，露出一个中年男人最有统治力和威慑力的眼神。他抓起旅行包扔到夏勉脸上，夏勉踉跄一下，还没站稳，粗糙的巴掌就高高扬起，重重落下，他被扇得向右摔出去，腰腹狠狠撞在一旁的餐桌上。  
　　他伏倒，桌子被他猛推出去，与瓷砖地板发出刺耳的摩擦声。桌上的水瓶和水杯碰倒在地，碎裂声接踵而至。  
　　“我现在管不了你了是吗？”夏父怒吼，“你现在翅膀硬了，我打你已经不痛了是吗？”  
　　视线摇晃，夏勉僵了一会才缓过疼劲。他扶着桌面站起身，想起他将李笠按在餐桌上做过，李笠是连抱他都不敢太用力的人。  
　　“我不借，你越打我，我越不可能借你钱。你现在还不懂吗，家暴可以定刑，只要我不还手，你还继续往下打，我就可以让你坐牢，十年以上都行。”夏勉冷静地捂着腹部，“你要试试看吗？”  
　　夏父双眼瞪圆，用仇视的眼神看着自己的亲生儿子。  
　　“你有良心吗？你说的还是人话吗？”  
　　恶鬼在水泥里咆哮，灰色的浆液裹着他的四肢，狰狞地朝夏勉扑来。  
　　  
　　“咔嗒。”  
　　公寓的门突兀地打开了。  
　　关于灰色水泥的幻觉瞬间消逝，夏勉从混沌中抽离出来，看向玄关，发现开门的是李笠。  
　　开门的只会是李笠，公寓两把钥匙，夏勉给了李笠其中一把。  
　　李笠呆站在门口，看着夏父和夏勉，再看着餐桌旁的狼藉，脸上失尽了血色。  
　　因为排班问题，他下午的课被机构交给了另一位老师负责。他回到公寓，想趁着有空彻底打扫一遍卫生，没想夏勉在家，更没想到会看到眼前这副场景。  
　　“怎么了……您的脸怎么了？”  
　　“你先出去。”夏勉厉声说。  
　　年轻的Omega站在玄关处，个子纤细，皮肤娇嫩，正是充满性魅力的好时候。他身上散发出Omega泛甜的信息素，其上覆着一层明显的Alpha气息，正向所有感知到它的人宣誓主权。  
　　“就是他？”夏父满腔怨怼好像找了发泄口，他指着李笠，“你花钱养的Omega就是他？”  
　　夏勉拽住父亲：“你别碰他。”  
　　夏父气急，被他话里话外强烈的回护之意刺中痛点。  
　　他甩开儿子的手，走向玄关，吼道：“你给我过来！”  
　　“我说了你别碰他！”夏勉挡在父亲和李笠之间，再次对李笠说，“我让你先出去。”  
　　“可是……”  
　　李笠不肯走。他的眼睛紧追着夏勉脸上被夏父打过的地方，问他，“到底怎么了，他是您的爸爸吗？”  
　　夏父被儿子阻拦两次，怒气累积到极致，全然丧失理智。他给夏勉不肯帮他还债找到了一个好理由：不是因为他没做好一个值得孩子尊敬的爸爸，是夏勉生活糜烂，宁愿花钱养着Omega快活，也不愿反哺父母。  
　　对，全都是儿子的错。  
　　夏父揪着儿子的衣领，抬手扇他第二个巴掌。  
　　这一巴掌照着脑袋甩下来，夏勉的头偏向一边，耳朵轰隆嗡鸣，立马尝到了满嘴腥甜。  
　　他背后没有支撑，向后仰了仰，被父亲直接摁倒在地，往前一拽，让儿子的头往桌角上撞。  
　　“不行！”  
　　李笠发出颤抖的痛呼，他喊得那么痛，就连夏勉自己都没有这样痛叫过。他疯狂扑上来，用力拉开夏父，“你怎么可以打他！不行，你放手，快放手！”  
　　夏父松开一只手，指着李笠的鼻子骂：“给我滚远点，我教训自己的儿子跟你有关系吗？”  
　　夏勉咽下一口血沫，猛地抬手，死死钳住父亲的手腕，发狠道：“别碰他，你要是敢碰他，我会跟你还手。”  
　　夏父怒不可遏，扯着他的头发撞在桌角上，一下、两下，再一下。夏父是先发制人的，夏勉之前一直刻意没有还手，实打实的挨过几下后，再想还手已经落入下风。  
　　“放开！你放开他！”  
　　李笠拼命拉拽夏父，用全身体重拖慢夏父的动作。夏父用肘部将他撞开，他“嘭咚”跌倒，马上又手脚并用地爬起来，跌跌撞撞奔向厨房。  
　　有些人怯弱胆小，做什么都没有魄力和胆气。但他会为了所欲所爱豁出命来。  
　　李笠在厨房拿了柜子里崭新的一升容量玻璃水瓶，返回夏父身后，高高举在头顶，瞄准夏父的头部。  
　　这一瞬间他什么都不在乎。  
　　水瓶落下，玻璃没有被敲碎，仅在夏父后脑发出闷钝的撞击声。赤色的血从黑白参半的发间渗流出来，夏父应声倒地，玻璃瓶脱手，碎成四分五裂的渣滓。  
　　李笠哭得双眼通红，喘息声混着抽泣，像是生锈的风箱。他跪下来抓起碎片，还要往夏父身上扑，夏勉忍痛跪坐起来，合腰抱住他，哑声说：“好了，够了……”  
　　“他打你！”李笠捏着碎片不放，凄厉地哭喊，“他打你！”  
　　护犊的母兽也不过如此。夏勉晃了晃钝痛的脑袋，睁着模糊充血的眼睛去掰李笠的手指。李笠将手中的玻璃碎片捏得太过紧，碎片扎入肉里，他竟浑然不觉得痛。  
　　“他打你——”李笠万分后怕地拥住夏勉，双手轻轻放在他背上，不敢使一点劲，“他怎么可以打你……”  
　　夏勉夺走他手中的碎片，尖锐处将他的手也划破，鲜血流出来，与李笠的混在一起。  
　　“我没事。”他说，“我不疼。”  
　　夏勉幼时被父亲用啤酒瓶砸破脑袋，留下一道无法磨灭的疤痕。现在李笠用玻璃瓶砸伤夏父，替他将伤口送还了回去。  
　　李笠是连抱他都不敢太用力的人。  
　　他真的不疼。


End file.
